My Happily Ever After
by RedSnoow
Summary: While saving Esme from being kidnapped by Aro, Edward Cullen, son and successor of the Mafia family in Chicago found himself being attracted by Bella, the Mafia World's #1 Princess.
1. Prologue

**AN**: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Prologue**

Carlisle burst through the factory door with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice in tow.

"Where is Aro!?" Carlisle seethed, pointing a gun at the only surviving guard there.

The frightened guard pointed a trembling finger at an office door at the back of the factory.

Carlisle rushed to the office door with others following , while Edward shot the guard right between his eyes.

Emmett threw the office door open and saw Esme tied to a chair, her mouth gagged, and Aro pointing a gun at her head.

"Aro, you sick old bastard!" Carlisle screamed, "You know going after the wives are against the absolute law! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Well, well, calm down, my old friend, Carlisle. I don't think I'm the one that's going to die today. You didn't think I didn't do anything to protect me besides those foolish guard out there, do you?" Aro laughed while waving a remote around his other free hand.

"You're signing your own death wish, fucker," Edward said, pointing a gun at Aro.

"Are you fucking stupid, Edward?" Rosalie hissed, "If he decided to shot Esme now, we can't do anything to stop him!"

"Indeed, you should listen to the beautiful Rosalie, Edward," Aro smiled.

Rosalie glared at Aro, "Shut the fuck up!"

Aro frowned, "Manners, Rosalie. Carlisle, I though you taught them better than that."

"Let go of Esme, _NOW_," Carlisle glared at Aro.

"Why would I do that? Me and Esme was just having some fun, aren't we, Esme?" Aro asked Esme, putting the gun right at her forehead while Esme's eyes are full of tears.

"FUCKER!" Edward screamed and lunged toward Aro.

Aro moved his gun and fired at Edward which he dodged at the same time another gun is fired from behind the Cullens towards the wall right beside Aro's head.

All the Cullens and Aro looked back and saw a beautiful woman with smooth pale skin, brown haired with golden streaks and warm chocolate eyes that doesn't show any emotion, wearing a white plain t-shirt and jeans with a pair of black Converse, standing at the door, pointing a gun at Aro.

"Are you ignoring my warnings all this time, Aro? I thought I already told you the next time you do something ridiculous like this I'll finish you myself," the woman said with her bell-like voice.

Aro stared wide eyed and jaw slacked at the woman, he didn't though what he did would be known by the lady that owned the highest position in the mafia world. Only one word utter from his mouth.

_**"Princess."**_

* * *

**AN**: Hi, people! As you can see, this is pretty much a preview of what kind of story I'm going to write here. Since I've been reading Twilight fanfiction for over the past few years and totally fell in love with the Mafia type story, I've decided to write one that's been hanging around my brain for a few months. As for the rating, it would be T for now since I don't really have any plans (or ideas) of writing lemons, but something might change my mind (which I doubt). And, I'm incredibly sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes since I don't really have a Beta. So yeah, that's that. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Did you see that fucker's face!? It was hilarious as shit man!" Emmett laughter boomed.

Edward smirked and walked into the house, "Well that teach him not to fuck around with us."

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked when he saw Edward and Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"It was fucking awesome, Daddy C. Eddie here blew up his body part one by one and he started screaming like a fucking pussy begging us to stop!" Emmett laughed, while taking out a beer from the fridge.

"Hand me one of those will you? And fucking stop calling me Eddie!" Edward glared.

"Nope," Emmett replied while popping the 'p', "Take it yourself, Eddie."

"Fuck you," Edward rolled his eyes, took out a beer himself and turned to Carlisle, "Where's Jasper?"

"He's at the basement," Carlisle replied, sipping his coffee.

"Still tracking Aro, Daddy C? Any news about that piece of shit?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle sighed, "No, except that he got a recent shipment with shit lots of gun, nothing else,"

"He's a slimy little fucker, I'm fucking sure he's up to some shit," Edward hissed.

"Even if he planned something we can just fucking take him down, easy as pie," Emmett shrugged.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, "Mother fucking Christ, get a brain, dumbass,"

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Emmett boomed.

Carlisle can only shake his head at his children, even though they're cold blood killers, they still act like a god damn child.

"What are you boys up to now?" Esme walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Mummy C! Eddie here is annoying the shit out of me!" Emmett pointed a finger at Edward.

"The fuck I am," Edward scoffed and took a swig of his beer.

"Language! Seriously, I teach you guys better than that," Esme shook her head, even thought you can see she's fighting a smile.

"But you love us this way!" Emmett laughed, picking up Esme and spinning her around.

Esme laughed and slapped Emmett's arm, "You're lucky I do, and put me down!"

"Sure, Mummy C," Emmett winked, smacking a wet kiss at Esme's cheek.

The house's front door open, continued with voices of women's giggles.

"My Rosie is home!" Emmett grinned, rushing to the living room.

Esme shook her head at Emmett and turned to Edward, "When are you going to settle on someone, Edward?"

Edward sighed, not this conversation again, "I'm too young to settle down, Mom. Besides, if I settle down, there's going to be a lot of mad women here."

"Edward, you're nearly twenty-three! And who cares about those women, they're just some of your _entertainment_, no?" Esme asked, narrowing her eyes at Edward.

"Honey, let him be. He'll settle down when he met the right woman for him, not everyone are as lucky as me to found you so soon," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist, "Now, let's go see how much damage Alice and Rose did this time, shall we?"

"Oh, that reminds me! I asked Alice to pick up a new Armani suit for you, Carlisle! Let's go!" Esme squealed and practically dragged Carlisle to the living room.

"Yes, dear," Carlisle smirked at Edward and followed Esme.

Edward, still sitting at one of the breakfast bar's stool sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Its not that he doesn't want to settle down, he just doesn't have any feeling for those girls that he fuck with. Sure, they're good looking and sexy with their blonde hair and awesome fake boobs but they're just a bunch of bimbos with no brain, how is he supposed to settle down for some woman that can't even close their own legs. His brother and sister already met and married the love of their life yet here he is all alone.

Frustrated, he took the last swig from his beer and threw it to the rubbish can and walked to the living room.

Alice looks up from her conversation with Esme and saw Edward, "Ed! I bought you a new shirt, it totally is your color!"

"Ally," Edward said, calling Alice with his special nickname for Alice since they're kids, "I already have shit loads of shirts thanks to you saying that every fucking time you went shopping," Edward scoffed.

"But it is your color! Don't you trust me, brother Ed? I never bought any shirts that would make you look horrible!" Alice pouted, folding her arms at her chest.

"Yeah, dear brother bear Eddie, don't you trust our Ally here?" Emmett mocked and snickered.

Edward flipped him off at the same time Rose slapped the back of his head, "Ouch, Rosie!"

"Stop being such a moron," Rose said, rolling her eyes at Emmett.

Edward turned his attention back to Alice whose still pouting at him, "Whatever you say, Ally."

Alice grinned and clapped her hands, "Love you, Ed! Oh, where Jazzy?"

"I'm here, honey," Jasper said, walking to Alice and planted a kiss at her cheek and plopped down to the sofa next to Carlisle.

"Jasper, how did it go?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head, "Nothing major, but I did found out some mentions that Aro's been warned by some Princess. Who's that, anyway?"

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Princess? Really? Are you sure?"

"Whoa there, Daddy C, you look like you just found out someone put shit at the food you ate yesterday, what's wrong?" Emmett asked as the others all sat down at the sofa.

"Yeah, is something wrong, Carlisle?" Esme asked, concerned.

"No, no. Its just if Aro's been warned by the Princess than he must have did or planned some big things," Carlisle sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who the fuck is Princess, anyway? Why is she such a fucking big deal?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at Carlisle, what kind of adult call herself Princess? Some self obsessed bitch? He thought.

"She's basically the one that controls all the mafia clans in the world, the centre of everything. She makes sure that none of the mafia business and secrets got caught by the government and she makes sure all of us follow the rules," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, I think I heard about her before. Isn't she the one from the Swans Clan?" Rose asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, that's her," Carlisle confirmed.

"All of our business are being controlled by some sort of girl that call herself Princess? Are you fucking kidding me? How old is she anyway?" Edward asked, annoyed.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do not underestimate her, Edward. She's twenty-two but she already took her position as the Princess since she's eighteen. You all know Charles Swan, don't you? The man that ruled without mercy?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well Princess, or which her real name is Isabella, is his daughter, and she ruled much more effective than her father, which really means something since Charles Swan is practically legend. Did you know how old is she when she killed someone? When she's five. You all here are still playing tags but she already killed someone, not just anyone, but her own uncle."

Esme gasped, "That's horrible. Was she playing with a gun and misfired when she did that?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No. She killed him on purpose. If I remembered correctly it was when one of those big meeting when all the person that have a significant place in the mafia world came and discuss about how business, rules and things. That time, your Grandpa Marcus was still the head of the Cullen Clan which was why I didn't went,

The meeting took place at Swans' mansion, and all of the attendance had to go through a really tight security search as no weapons are allowed since they don't want to have someone to shot others just because of different opinion and stuffs.

So, when the meeting took place, Charles Swan's brother, Felix, somehow managed to smuggle a gun inside, and pointed it at Charles' head, they believe the motives was because Felix was tired being a second-hand and if he managed to kill Charles, the highest position will be his because none of Charles' children are adult yet which would make him took his place automatically. No one there can do a thing because he's the only one that had a weapon and they're just too scared that if they move they'll be the one being shot.

At that time, Charles doesn't know what he should do because his guards are all out at the door, and his children, Isabella and Jacob are sitting next to him. Jacob, Isabella's older brother start crying and screaming, but Isabella just stood up from her chair and lifted her gun from under her skirt and shot Felix's shooting arm which makes him drop the gun. Then, she walked to him and said, _'No one touch my daddy,'_ and shot Felix right between his eyes. A clean yet bloody kill. At that point, everyone knows who's Charles's successor will be.

Time passes and Charles suddenly got sick, and some Clans started to do all the stupid things that's threatening the Mafia's secret being leaked out so Charles decided it's time for Isabella to took over his place. That time, Isabella had just turned eighteen. So a ceremony was started, all the mafias are invited, even I was there. The ceremony was held at the Swans' mansion's courtyard. She did a blood oath by slicing a knife through her palm and let it dripped to a piece of paper which was burned later and then, she shot her father.

I know what you guys are thinking right now, but no, it's not a requirement nor is because she wants to get rid of her father now that she had power but simply because Charles asked her to. He wanted to show them that even though Isabella is a girl, she can do anything she needed to do. But that day, Isabella dropped her first tear when she killed her father.

Even when she was born, she didn't shed a tear and make the doctor and her parents though she was mute but she isn't, she just doesn't cry. She doesn't open up to anyone except her father and brother. As a child, she never fusses, never clingy. When other kids are playing toys, she's practicing martial arts and learning how to shot.

Charles never forced her to do anything but Isabella simply follow her father's path naturally, unlike her brother who's a softy that couldn't even harm a fly. So Isabella took the place for her brother, protecting her brother and family. She's elegant, graceful, powerful thus her nickname as Princess. So she didn't actually make that nickname herself, Edward."

By the time Carlisle finished telling the story, all the Cullens are silent.

"Wow, I can't imagine what its like to live like that," Emmett said, rubbing his neck.

"I know right, its like asking a child to bring around a hundred pounds rock everywhere she went," Jasper mumbled.

Esme wiped her tears, "What a poor child, at least she still has her brother and mother with her."

Alice nodded, silently agreeing with Esme.

"Oh no," Carlisle said, "She do still have her brother but no mother, Isabella killed her as soon as the ceremony finished, no one knows why but some people suspect it's because her mother was cheating on her father but who knows."

Edward who's been silent all this time shook his head, "That's so fuck up."

Rose cleared her throat, trying to lighten the mood, "So, this means a good thing, right? That Aro's being warned by the Princess?"

"Yes and No," Carlisle replied, "Yes, if Aro really is being warned it means he would be pretty much being finished by the Princess soon and No because Princess doesn't go and give warnings around easily, if Aro's being warned, multiple times that's it, he's probably doing or planning something big which isn't good for us since he's been targeting us for like, forever."

"Does this mean it's a possibility that he's planning to start a war with us?" Alice asked.

"It's possible, but who knows what's going through that slimy old fucker's head," Carlisle shrugged.

"Man, all this shit are making me hungry as fuck, Mummy C, make me some food!" Emmett all but boomed.

Esme clapped her hands together, "Of course, of course, it is already past lunch time. I'll go get the food ready, you guys should go shower. Off you go!"

Everyone dispersed and walked to do their own business except Edward and Carlisle.

"Hey, Dad?" Edward called, "Is the Princess ruthless and selfish and some shit?"

Carlisle laughed, "No! I mean yes she's ruthless but no she's not selfish. She's a fair person, she makes sure she knows all the 'shits' you do before she decide whether she want to kill you or not. Why so curious, son?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Edward mumbled.

Carlisle stood and patted his son's back, "Just making sure you didn't get any crush."

Edward's eyes widened, "What the fuck! I do not have some stupid fucking crush."

"Whatever you said, son," Carlisle winked and walked off.

Edward runs his fingers through his hair, he did not have any crush just because of hearing some story…

_Right?_

* * *

**AN**: Hi, guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm not really suppose to post this today... but fuck it, lol. I'm really excited writing this story since its been stuck in my brain like, forever! And making it all came out was really fun even though its not as easy as it seems to be. And to answer one of your question, my updating schedule would be once every week on Saturday, well, I'll try as hard as I can to update regularly but school loves to get into the way, so yeah, you know what its like. As usual, I'm sorry if there's grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll try my hardest to double or even triple check everything! And last but not least, thank you, for reading my story, it's a really good feeling to know that other people likes or reads your hardwork. Now, until the next chapter, good bye, people!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A week has passed since the Cullens had the conversation about The Princess and Aro.

All of them are feeling anxious because they know that Aro is planning something but they just didn't know _what_ he's planning.

Finally, one Sunday, unknown to them, when all the girls are shopping, Aro started his plan.

"Ah! I forgot to check Prada!" Alice screeched when she, Esme and Rose already reach the parking lot.

"Just go there the next time, Alice," Rose rolled her eyes.

"NO! There's a limited edition coming out today! I can't believe I forgot to check! Please, please, please let us go check it, I promised it'll be the last store," Alice begged.

"Fine," Rose huffed, "Let's go."

"Wait," Esme said, "I think I'll wait at the car, I'm really tired."

"Okay, here's the key, we'll see you soon, Esme," Rose waved.

"Thanks, Rose! Be back soon, Esme!" Alice squealed and dragged Rose back into the mall.

As Esme walked to the car, she saw a car speed towards her. She tried to run and get out towards the way but the car opened its back door and pulled her in without stopping the car. All of her bags and belongings scattered at the parking lot's floor.

Esme couldn't even scream because her kidnapper covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief, the smell of chloroform filled her senses.

Soon, she found herself sinking into darkness. Her last thought was, _Carlisle_.

**...**

Rose and Alice walked out of the mall thirty minutes later with Alice chattering happily about her new Prada limited edition bag.

Walking towards their car, Rose found Esme's shopping bags and personal bag scattered all over the parking lot's floor.

She ran towards it and screamt, she couldn't believe this. Someone have kidnapped Esme.

She whipped out her phone and dialled Emmett while Alice was sobbing, blaming herself.

Emmett picked up as soon as Rose dialled, "Hey, baby, I mi-"

He was cut out by Rose, "ESME'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"W-what?" Emmett asked, "Where are you guys!? What happened!?"

"We're at the mall! There's no time for chit chat, call Carlisle and tell him. I'm _sure_ this is Aro's doing! We'll go back to the house as soon as we can," Rose closed her phone and pick up the car key and Esme's personal bag from the floor and pulled Alice to the car, their shopping bags long forgotten.

"I know you're upset but it's not your fault so stop crying!" Rose exclaimed, "You can make yourself useful by helping. Here, take the car key, you drive faster than me, let's go!"

Alice wiped her tears and started the car as Rose sat at the front seat. They speed out to the streets towards their house.

As soon as they reach the driveway, they jumped out and into the house, not even bothering to turn off the car.

They threw the front door open to found Carlisle on the phone, shouting at the person on the other side of the phone, "I DON'T CARE!" he spat, "FIND ARO WITH ALL THE RESOURCE OR YOU'LL BE _DEAD_ BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW!"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper whose faces were as hard as stone bombarded Rose and Alice as soon as they saw them.

"What fucking happen!? Tell me how the fuck did you guys let Esme got kidnap!" Edward demanded.

Alice burst into tears and ran into Jasper's arm.

Rose sighed, "We were going to go home awhile ago but when we reach the parking lot, Alice said she wanted to check another store so we went but Esme claimed that she's tired so I gave her the car key and went back to the mall with Alice. Thirty minutes later, when we walked back to the car, we found Esme's belonging scattered all over the floor. So I called you guys as soon as I can and sped back. I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's not your fault, Rosie," Emmett said, hugging Rose.

"Mother fucking Christ! You know that fucker Aro is planning something but you fucking let Esme all alone! You fucking knew she's the only fucking one among us that couldn't shot a gun and you fucking left her for some fucking stupid store!" Edward shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle, Edward. It's all my fault," Alice sobbed.

Carlisle shook his head and sighed, "This is no ones fault. Edward, calm down. I'm fucking worried about Esme myself. We need to stay strong together and save Esme. That fucker Aro is going to be dead when we found him."

Edward ran his finger through his hair and fell to the sofa.

Suddenly, Carlisle's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it without looking at who the caller is, "Hello?" he asked.

"Why hello old friend. It has been awhile since the last time we talked, haven't it?"

"Aro," Carlisle spat.

All the others widened their eyes as they realized Aro has made the contact.

"You don't sound too good, Carlisle. Is something wrong?" Aro asked, feigning concern.

"You knew what is wrong. You do realize going after wives and girlfriends are against the law!" Carlisle shouted.

"Now, now, calm down, Carlisle. Why don't you put me on speakerphone? I'm sure everyone's there," Aro said smugly.

Carlisle put on the speakerphone, "You're on," Carlisle gritted through his teeth.

"Hello, Cullens. How are you today?" Aro asked pleasantly, as if he's their family.

"You fucking bastard, where is Esme!?" Edward hissed.

"Esme? She's right here with me, we're just having a good time here," Aro said.

"Give her back you fucking piece of shit!" Emmett bellowed.

"Why should I? We're having so much fun. In fact, I think she liked being with me more than with you guys."

"I swear I will kill you, Aro," Carlisle shouted.

"That's not a very good attitude, Carlisle. But I'll see you try, old friend. Goodbye, now," Aro said and ended the call.

"What should we do, Carlisle?" Alice asked quietly.

"We find his location, save Esme, and kill him," Carlisle answered.

Jasper, who's been quiet all this time said, "I know where he is."

"How?" Rose asked, shocked evidence in her voice.

Jasper waved his phone around, "You remember I put those chips in all your phone? Well, I started tracking Aro through Carlisle's chip on my phone and found him."

"Where the fuck is he, then?" Edward stood, and took out his gun.

"At the old warehouse between Forks and Port Angeles," Jasper answered.

"Grab your guns and let's go," Carlisle ordered.

"Are you sure we should barge in there without plans, Carlisle?" Rose asked, while checking her gun.

"I don't care. It has been four hours since Aro took her, who knows how has he been torturing her," Carlisle spat, "If any of you doesn't want to go, its fine."

"We are all family, Daddy C. We'll save Mummy C together," Emmett exclaimed.

Others nodded in agreement and headed towards their car.

Emmett took his monster Jeep as Rose, Carlisle and Edward jumped in. Alice jumped into her Porsche and Jasper followed.

They took off, speeding through the dark roads in silence, everyone's though are jumbled.

As they pulled out in front of the old warehouse, they realized they're the only ones there. No security or guard visible at the building but they know better, Aro was probably trying to ambush them when they walked inside.

Checking their gun one last time, they walked to the warehouse's door. Emmett pushed the door opened and found at least twenty guns pointing at them.

Wasting no time, they entered and fired, guns are blazing, people are shouting. Less than fifteen minutes, all the guards are dead except one, and none of the Cullens are hurt.

"Where is Aro!?" Carlisle seethed, pointing a gun at the only surviving guard there.

The frightened guard pointed a trembling finger at an office door at the back of the factory.

Carlisle rushed to the office door with others following , while Edward shot the guard right between his eyes.

Emmett threw the office door open and saw Esme tied to a chair, her mouth gagged, and Aro pointing a gun at her head.

"Aro, you sick old bastard!" Carlisle screamed, "You know going after the wives are against the absolute law! I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, well, calm down, my old friend, Carlisle. I don't think I'm the one that's going to die today. You didn't think I didn't do anything to protect me besides those foolish guard out there, do you?" Aro laughed while waving a remote around his other free hand.

"You're signing your own death wish, fucker," Edward said, pointing a gun at Aro.

"Are you fucking stupid, Edward?" Rosalie hissed, "If he decided to shot Esme now, we can't do anything to stop him!"

"Indeed, you should listen to the beautiful Rosalie, Edward," Aro smiled.

Rosalie glared at Aro, "Shut the fuck up."

Aro frowned, "Manners, Rosalie. Carlisle, I though you taught them better than that."

"Let go of Esme, NOW," Carlisle glared at Aro.

"Why would I do that? Me and Esme was just having some fun, aren't we, Esme?" Aro asked Esme, putting the gun right at her forehead while Esme's eyes are full of tears.

"FUCKER!" Edward screamed and lunged toward Aro.

Aro moved his gun and fired at Edward which he dodged at the same time another gun is fired from behind the Cullens towards the wall right beside Aro's head.

All the Cullens and Aro looked back and saw a beautiful woman with smooth pale skin, brown haired with golden streaks and warm chocolate eyes that doesn't show any emotion, wearing a white plain t-shirt and jeans with a pair of black Converse, standing at the door, pointing a gun at Aro.

"Are you ignoring my warnings all this time, Aro? I thought I already told you the next time you do something ridiculous like this I'll finish you myself," the woman said with her bell-like voice.

Aro stared wide eyed and jaw slacked at the woman, he didn't though what he did would be known by the lady that owned the highest position in the mafia world. Only one word utter from his mouth, "Princess."

Realization dawned at the others as they found out the beautiful woman standing in front of them is The Princess, the most powerful person in the mafia world.

Edward's jaw dropped as he stare at the beautiful Princess, _Isabella, _he though, _she is a beautiful._

"So you still know who I am," Isabella mused at Aro, "So why didn't you obey my rules and ignore my warnings?"

"I-I- didn't!" Aro shuttered.

"No?" Isabella cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you telling me you didn't know going after the women of Clans are wrong?"

Aro mumbled something under his breath.

"Carlisle Cullen," Isabella called as Carlisle stared wide eyed at her, "Take your wife."

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said as he rushed to Esme, but still keeping an eye at Aro.

Isabella walked towards Aro as Carlisle brought Esme towards their family, but no one has utter a word yet, only sharing smiles, still feeling worried of what The Princess would do.

"Now," Isabella said, "Do you have anything to say, Aro?"

Aro sighed, feeling resigned, he already knows he doesn't have any chance now that The Princess caught him right on his act and he merely shook his head.

"Good," Isabella took out her gun and shot Aro right at where his heart is before he can even blink, her signature kill that she defined herself many years ago.

She turned and see all the Cullens are still staring at her, Esme, being her usual self, ran and hugged Isabella, "Thank you for saving me," she sobbed.

Isabella frozed, but patted Esme's back, "Sure," she answered and step out of the hug.

Carlisle cleared his throat and put his hand out for Isabella to shook, "Thank you."

Isabella nodded and shook his hand, "I know what that stupid fool been doing, I'll make sure you get all his territory for all the trouble he made you gotten."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "I didn't expect that actually, but thank you again."

Isabella merely shrugged, she walked towards the door, her eyes flickered toward Edward's whose been standing there for a second before she walked out of the door and out of the warehouse with the others following closely behind.

When they're outside, Alice hugged Esme and apologized to her over and over again, "I'm really really sorry, Esme, really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Alice, please," Esme whispered, trying to sooth Alice.

Others started to pull Esme into a hug and she was passed around, ending the hug with Carlisle.

Since they've been busy in their reunion, they didn't realize even realize a couple walking towards them and Isabella.

"Bella," the woman with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes called, "Everything went okay?"

"Yeah," Isabella shrugged, "You and Demetri can go finish up with Cullen."

The man with short brown hair and brown eyes pouted, "But I don't want to be stuck with Tanya."

"As if I want to stuck with you," the woman called Tanya rolled her eyes, "Are you going back now?" she asked Isabella.

Isabella nodded, "Call me if you need anything," as she climbed into a blue Audi R8 and sped off without saying goodbye to anyone.

Unbeknownst to Isabella, all of the Cullens especially Edward has been staring at her until she sped off into the darkness and silently wondering of her seemingly close relationship between the woman named Tanya and the man named Demetri.

"Hello, I'm Tanya and this is Demetri. We're Isabella's assistants," Tanya smiled.

"Hello," Carlisle smiled back, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tanya shook her head, "We're just hoping we can finish up the loose ends with you guys, now that that old fucker is dead, though I'm sure you guys are tired today and it's late. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, how about you guys come to our house tomorrow for dinner? We can talk then?" Carlisle suggested.

Tanya looked at Demetri who nodded, "Sure," she shrugged.

"Can you guys invite Isabella, too? I want to thank her properly," Esme asked.

"I'm not sure if she'll go, but I'll pass the invitation," Tanya answered.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going back now," Carlisle said.

Tanya and Demetri merely nodded and watch the Cullens climbed into their cars and headed back to their house in Forks.

As soon as they are out of sight, Demetri cocked an eyebrow at Tanya, "You did know that Bella doesn't do dinner, right?"

"Duh," Tanya snorted, "But did you see that Edward Cullen's face when Esme Cullen gave the invitation? Seems like someone got a crush."

Demetri laughed, "Every normal man would got a crush on Bella! What's so special about it?"

Tanya smirked, "I think he'll be good for Bella."

"Not this woman intuition again. You're as bad as Jake," Demetri groaned, "Bella would be pissed if she found out you're trying to do matchmaking."

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her," Tanya shrugged, "Now let's clean this up, shall we?"

Demetri frowned, "I hate cleaning."

Tanya grinned,

_" I know."_

* * *

**AN**: Hi guys! A big thanks for you guys who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I'm so happy I think I'm gonna die! Loljknyahaha. Anw, its been a pleasure to read what you guys think about the story which makes me really happy. Thank you for those silent readers out there, too! Please don't be shy! Drop me a review and tell me what you think! Aaaaaand, I know you guys have been waiting for the ExB part of this story and I promised it'll be soon, like _really_ soon so please don't kill me. Now, goodbye and I'll see you at the next chapter xx


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"_Edward! Save me, Edward!" Bella screamed._

"_Bella!" I shouted, "Where are you!?"_

"_Save me, Edward!" Bella cried from somewhere inside this darkness._

"_Please tell me where you are!" I begged._

"_Edward! Edward!" Bella scream in pain._

_Suddenly, I found myself standing at the edge of a cliff, flame burning at the bottom and Bella dangling at the very edge of the cliff._

"_Bella!" I scream, "Reach for my hand!"_

_She looked at me in the eyes, "You didn't save me."_

"_I'm trying!" I cried, "Give me your hand! Please!"_

"_You didn't come," she whispered and fell, engulfed by the flames._

"_BELLA! NO!"_

I jolted awake from my sleep, only founding myself covered in sweats.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me," I mumbled to myself.

I climbed out of my bed and went in the bathroom for a shower. My mind running a thousand miles per minutes. I never, I meant _never_ had a nightmare before and now just because I met The Princess, _Isabella_, got me nightmares and crying like a girl.

I went out of the shower and got dressed. I opened my bedroom's door only to find the smell of bacons and pancakes wafting through the air. I shook my head, only Esme is capable of making breakfast after being kidnapped the day before.

As I entered the kitchen, sure enough, I found Esme flipping a pancake.

"Mom," I called, "What are you doing? You should be sleeping. Carlisle would shit a brick if he know you aren't resting."

She turned around and waved her hand dismissively, "Nonsense, Edward. I know you guys must be tired after yesterday. I figured some breakfast would be good, besides, I'm fine."

I sighed, "You're fucking kidnapped yesterday and now you're worried because we're tired. What the fuck, mom?"

"Edward," she called.

I looked up and saw her smiling at me, "I know you're worried but honestly, I'm fine. I've been through this long before you guys were born. Besides, it spices up life a bit, huh?"

"You're crazy," I mumbled.

"Hey, Mummy C! What's cooking?" Emmett walked in and sat at one of the seat at the breakfast bar.

"The usual, Emmett," Esme smiled and flipped another pancake.

"Awesome! Now why is this fucker being grumpy when Mummy C is preparing fuck-awesome breakfast?" Emmett asked me.

I glared at him, "Fuck off."

He whistled, "Someone needs to get laid."

"Emmett, stop it," Esme scolded.

Emmett frowned, "Bu-"

"Woman, what in the world do you think you are doing?" Carlisle walked in and glared at Esme.

Esme glared back, "Shut up, Carlisle. I'm perfectly fine, besides I need to prepare things for tonight's dinner!"

I fought back a smile as I remembered who's going to be here at dinner tonight.

"Oh yes, Eddie's crush is going to be here today! Maybe I'll show her Eddie's gay porn stash," Emmett grinned.

"What the fuck, Em?" I asked, surprised.

"Puh-lease, everyone can see you're making goo-goo eyes at the Princess last night, well not everyone, since the Princess doesn't even spare a glance at you," Emmett answered.

My eyes widened, did I really stare at her for everyone to see?

"Good morning! Wha- Whoa! What did you guys said that make Edward looks like he just swallowed a frog?" Alice asked as she, Jasper and Rose walked in.

"Probably got one of the whores he's fucking pregnant," Rose commented.

I glared at her but didn't say anything since I'm used to her way.

"That would be fucking hilarious," Emmett laughed, "But no, Eddie here actually though we didn't know his little crush on the pretty _Isabella_."

"Ooooh! I just remembered, I have _just_ the thing for you to wear to impress her, Edward!" Alice clapped her hands together, grinning.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't need to fucking impress her, Alice. Nor I want to. Besides you don't even know if she's coming or not."

"_That's what he said," _Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you," I said.

"Now, now, stop this and eat your breakfast! I still have a lot of things to do," Esme scolded.

I sat down beside Carlisle and filled my plate with some bacons and pancakes as the others do the same.

"Edward," I looked up and see Carlisle staring at me, "Yeah?" I asked.

"You know we did this because we care about you, right?" He smiled.

I pinched my nose, "I know. But this isn't any of your fucking business."

He patted my back, "It actually is. Anyway, just eat your breakfast and relax a little. We need to prepare for what the Princess is going to say tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled and eat my breakfast quietly while the others are chattering.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to my piano and started playing. Without realizing, I began to compose, despite the fact that I didn't compose for _years_.

Suddenly, I hear a gasp behind me, I turned around only to find Esme standing at the door, tears in her eyes.

"Edward," she said as she walked to sit beside me, "That was beautiful."

"Um, thank you," I mumbled.

"I never hear it before though," she said with a knowing glint in her eyes, "Did you compose it?"

I shuffled uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"Edward," she called softly, "Its okay."

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

She patted my hand, "It's okay to fall as long as its in the right time and at the right person."

"But I-"

She cut me off before I could finish talking, "You're denying your own feeling. But sooner or later you'll realize it."

I stared at her, doesn't know what to say.

She sigh and stood up, "Life is hard, no, Edward? But once you found the right person to live with, it's as easy as breathing. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare the things for tonight."

I watched as she stood up and walk away, closing the door behind her.

I closed my piano's cover and sighed.

_What the hell is happening?_

**…**

I dragged my fingers over my hair and slumped myself on the sofa, frustrated.

After, _hours_ of Alice's unnecessary primping, fussing and complains, I was frustrated till the point I need to keep myself from killing Alice.

"Had fun?" Jasped smirked, and sat beside me.

"You bastard. Why can't you keep your woman under control?" I replied, annoyed.

"Hey," he raised both of his arms up, "You live with her longer yet you can't control her. How can you expect me to do it?"

"Asshole," I said, "Where's Emmett, by the way?"

"No idea," Jasper answered, "I haven't seen him all afternoon."

I raised one of my eyebrows, suspicious of what that bastard is doing.

I was broke out from my thoughts from the sound of the bell ringing from the front door.

_She's here._

I heard the sound of the door being opened and some voices, I sat straighter and tried to catch a glimpse.

That was when I saw her and caught my breath.

_She was magnificent._

_Exquisite._

She looks _beautiful_ in a blue dress that looks like it's made from silks and stopped at her knees.

"Dude, stop eye fucking her," Jasper smirked knowingly at me.

I frowned, "Fuc-"

"Edward! Look who's here!" Esme smiled as she walked in with Isabella and now that I'm not so focused on her, I can see the woman called Tanya and the man called Demetri from last night walking behind them.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said, putting my hands out for a handshake.

"Isabella," she answered in her melodious voice and shook my hand.

And my eyes widened as I felt spark the moment we touch.

I looked up and saw her eyes on our joined hands, as if she felt it too.

Then, she looked up at me, and I saw her cheeks reddened, just a little, but noticeable.

_She felt it too!_

I heard a throat-clearing, which seems to make Isabella realized what she's doing and she pulled her hand away.

I frowned, unhappy with the disturbance and look at the source of the throat-clearing which belongs to Tanya who has an amused expression on her face.

"I think it's time for dinner!" Esme clapped her hands together, and as I look at her, she has the biggest grin on her face.

We sat ourselves, where Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on her right, which was followed by Tanya, Isabella and Demetri.

On the left sat Alice, Jasper, myself and Rose which made me sat right across Isabella.

"Where's Emmett?" Esme asked, frowning.

"He just came back from his errand. He's showering on upstairs now," Rose replied.

"Well, let's just start first, shall we? He can join us after he's done," Carlisle said.

Rose shrugged, "Sure. We should eat before he came and gulf down all the food."

As plates starts filling, spoons and forks starts clanking with the plates, everyone was enjoying their own food.

"This is really tasty, Esme," Tanya praised, "100% more tasty than Bella's cooking!"

"Bella?" Alice chimed in and asked.

"That's what myself and Demetri's nickname for Isabella," Tanya answered.

_Bella_, so that's what they call her.

"I see," Alice nodded.

Esme tilted her head to the side, "I'm sure Isabella's cooking is tastier than mine."

Demetri laughed out loud which makes Isabella shot him a death glare.

"Bella can't cook for shit! All her cooking are basically black!" Demetri said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it's all burned," Tanya answered for Demetri.

Esme frowned and looked at Isabella, "Oh dear, if you want, I can teach you how to cook."

Isabella shrugged.

"Hey! You guys ate without me!" Emmett pouted as he came into the dining room.

"You were late," Esme glared, "What kind of errand that's so important, anyway?"

Emmett flickered his eyes to me which makes me narrowed my eyes at him. He merely grinned, "Nothing, Mummy C. Enough chit chat, I'm starving!"

He pulled the chair right across Carlisle, sat there, and starts pilling foods to his plate.

"Emmett!" Esme called.

"What?" He asked as he continued to pile food into his plate.

"You haven't greet the guests! That's rude," Esme scolded.

"Oh yeah," Emmett slapped his hand on his forehead, "I'm sorry, but I'm Emmett, Rosie's husband and Mummy C's favorite son. It's nice to see you again Tanya, Demetri and Princess," he smiled, showing his dimples.

I rolled my eyes, _suck up_.

"Call me Isabella," Isabella said.

"Sure, Isabella," Emmett grinned.

We continued to eat as they chatted and I remained quiet.

After dinner, we went to the living room and I occupied one of the sofa as the others seated themselves.

"So," Tanya smiled, "Let's get into the real business."

"Of course," Carlisle said as he straightened himself.

"We all know that Aro's been stealing some of the Cullens territory. But I'm sure neither of you know why?" Tanya cocked her eyebrow.

We all shook our head besides Demetri and Isabella.

"Well, that's because he's trying to rule Chicago while you guys are staying here at Forks. He's been hiding guns and training new pimps for when he successfully took all your territories and rule Chicago. We suspect he had someone smart on his side, because he certainly can't plan all that by himself but we're already investigating about it.

Now that he's dead, all of his members dispersed and went into hiding, realizing that no one can protect them from the Cullens or the other clans anymore. And let's not forget the fact that The Princess personally killed him which makes them shitting their pants. Earlier, some of our people already retrieved all his territories and Bella said she has promised to let you get all his lands which I want you to promise you won't do the same stupid things as Aro and abide our rules," Tanya said.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Of course I will abide all the rules like we used to all this years and I promised I won't do those things that bastard do."

"Good," Tanya nodded, "Is there anything else you want to add, Bella?"

Isabella shook her head, "I just want you to know, if you even think about doing anything, I won't show any mercy."

Carlisle laughed uncomfortably which I never saw before and said, "Yes, of course."

"Oh now that I remembered, I picked up an envelope for you when I came back earlier, Edward," Emmett smiled and passed the envelope to me.

When I reach for it, he dropped it which makes the content spilt out and my eyes widened at what's in it.

Gay porns, _lots_ of gay porns.

"What. The. Fuck. Emmett!?" I gritted my teeth and I can feel my eyelid twitch in anger.

_So this is what he's been up to all day._

"Oops! I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't know it was your monthly gay porn magazines!" Emmett said in feigned shock.

I can hear the others holding their laugh and I was about to scream the fuck out to Emmett when Isabella said, "So you like it up your ass, huh."

The others laugh out loud at that and I whipped my head to her.

I'm not sure if it's because of my anger or my embarrassment, I took her hand and dragged her out to the garden.

"I do not like guys!" I hissed.

"I know," she shrugged.

"You don't understand! Emmett was bu- wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said I know you don't like guys," Isabella raised one of her eyebrows.

"You do?" I was confused beyond my head.

"Yeah," she kicked a stone with her feet.

"How are you so sure?" I questioned.

"Becauseyoulikeme," she rushed her words in one breath.

"What?" I heard her, but I just wanted to make sure.

She let out a frustrated sigh and her cheeks pinked, "I said. Because. You. Like. Me."

I was shocked that she actually figured it out before I do, but seeing her reactions, I couldn't resist to teased her.

"What makes you think I like you?" I smirked.

She smiled, _fucking_ smiled! And I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Because I know you feel the way I felt," she mumbled and looked at her feet.

I couldn't resist anymore as I raised her chin and kissed her.

And it was the most amazing thing ever.

Her lips are soft and tasted sweet. She froze at first but when I pulled her closer, she tentatively put her arms around my neck which makes me did a little happy dance inside.

When we ended the kiss, we're both panting.

I rested my forehead on hers, and she looked at me in the eye.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," I closed my eyes.

"I never like someone this way before. I don't know what to do," she confessed.

"Me too. We can learn together," I opened my eyes and stroke her cheeks.

I didn't even know what I'm doing but with her here, I feel as if I can conquer the world.

She hesitated and bit her lip.

"Please," I begged, "Don't give up, I know you can feel this between us,"

"I do," she said, "We'll take this slow, right?"

"Anything you want, Isabella," I whispered.

"You can call me Bella," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" _I sure fucking hope she is_.

"Yeah," she smiled again, and I swear her smile is the sweetest thing.

"HEY! What are you two doing out there!?" Emmett shouted from the terrace.

That broke the spell, that fucking bastard.

Bella stepped out from my embrace and put on her poker face, with that, The Princess is back.

"We should go back inside," she walked to the door with me following behind her.

I just kept wondering if all I will be going through for this will worth it.

And as we reach the door, she looked back at me and smiled, then she went inside.

When I look at that smile, all the question went away and all I can think was,

_Definitely worth it._

* * *

**AN:** *hides in the corner* I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I won't be trying to find a reason for why I didn't update for so long this time because I'm sure you guys are fed up at me now. So, I'm just going to say here's the update, I hope you enjoyed it and once again, I'm deeply sorry for leaving you guys hanging for months. Until the next chapter xx


End file.
